memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Starfleet uniform (alternate reality)
The Starfleet uniform of the 2250s experienced a slight change due to an alteration of the timeline by the renegade Romulan Nero. As a result of Nero's changes, which included the premature death of George Kirk and the destruction of the , Starfleet by the mid 2250s was using a different uniform than that which had been seen in the "normal" timeline. The original uniform of the 2250s and 2260s had seemingly phased out as early as 2255, and in its place, Starfleet was using the same "red/gold/blue" shirt design which in the prime reality was not introduced until at least 2266. The rank insignia had also changed slightly, consisting of silver bands on the sleeve, but with a thinner secondary band, rather than the previously used "hashmarks", for the ranks of lieutenant commander and captain. The Starfleet insignia of this reality was the delta/arrowhead design for all personnel, contrasted with unique insignia for each ship or base in the "prime" reality. The arrowhead design was originally the insignia of the "prime" Enterprise only and was not adopted as the insignia for all of Starfleet until about 2270. ( ) Duty uniforms The duty uniform consisted of a black undershirt, and a colored overshirt featuring the officer's division color and the Starfleet insignia. The undershirts also featured the arrowhead design present on the overshirt. It was acceptable for cadets and those unassigned to Starfleet to wear a Starfleet undershirt. Rank stripes were displayed on the sleeves. Black pants and boots were issued with the uniform. Female officers wore either a uniform similar to the standard male uniform or alternatively short-skirted uniform not dissimilar from the prime universe equivalent - which itself had two variations, one with no sleeves and one with full sleeves. Without the sleeves however, these dresses did not display the rankings of each officer on them. File:Command uniform, alternate 2258.jpg|Command gold File:Command uniform female, alternate 2258.jpg|Female design File:James T. Kirk (Alternate), 2258.jpg|Black uniform undershirt File:Starfleet science uniform alternate reality 2250s.jpg|Sciences blue File:Science uniform female, alternate 2258.jpg|Female design File:Unknown bridge crewman.jpg|Long-sleeved female design File:Operations uniform, 2258.jpg|Operations red, with utility belt File:Operations uniform female, 2258.jpg|Female design File:Starfleet uniform fabric detail, alternate 2258.jpg|Fabric detail Medical outfit Some medical officers wore a white overcoat, white trousers or a white skirt. File:Starfleet medical overcoat (alternate reality).jpg|Medical officer wearing white overcoat File:Starfleet medical officer (alternate reality) uniform female variant.jpg|Female variant Engineering suit An officer doing last-minute maintenance on Shuttle 89 was seen wearing blue overalls. EV suit The EV suit was used for operations within unstable atmospheres. The suit was available in all three division colors with a Starfleet insignia displayed prominently in the center of the chest piece and featured breathing equipment, including a helmet, for use outside of Class M environments. It could also be equipped with a parachute for orbital skydiving missions. A communicator was placed in the left glove. Field outfit For cold environments like the planet Delta Vega, officers were given appropriate wear including a hooded jacket, gloves and boots. Junior officer dress uniform Starfleet Academy cadets and junior officers (ranked Ensign, Lieutenant, and Lieutenant Commander) wore a red jumpsuit and jacket with a stand collar over a red turtleneck-like sweater; men wore pants while women wore skirts. On both male and female designs, the Starfleet insignia was displayed prominently on the collar of the jacket. On some occasions, cadets wore a red cap with the uniform. File:Dress uniform, alternate 2250s.jpg|Male design, with pants File:Dress uniform skirt, alternate 2250s.jpg|Female design, with skirt File:Dress uniform sweater, alternate 2250s.jpg|Turtleneck sweater File:Dress uniform insignia, alternate 2250s.jpg|Collar insignia File:Starfleet shuttle cadet with cap.jpg|Uniform with cap Senior officer dress uniform Senior officers (ranked Commander and Captain) wore a black version of the junior officer's dress uniform; instructors at Starfleet Academy also wore this uniform. Barracks officers and shuttle officers wore a variation of this uniform which included a black cap. File:Christopher Pike (alternate reality), 2255.jpg|Captain in 2255 File:Starfleet Academy instructor uniform, alternate 2250s.jpg|Commander at Starfleet Academy in 2258 File:Shuttle and barracks officer uniform.jpg|Shuttle officer with cap Admiral dress uniform Admirals and flag officers wore a cream-and-grey uniform for ceremonial purposes. Admiral wore one such uniform when transferring command of the Enterprise to . Starfleet Command Admirals such as Richard Barnett wore a silver tunic without any division colors. Other flag officers wore a cap of the same design Federation emblem on the front with their uniforms. :While the caps are only shown briefly in the film itself (see below), footage from the DVD "Gag Reel" includes a shot of three extras in these uniforms, in which the UFP crest is clearly visible. File:Christopher Pike (alternate reality) admiral uniform.jpg|Admiral dress uniform File:Richard Barnett.jpg|Starfleet Command Admiral uniform File:Starfleet instructor 2258 4.jpg|An executive officer with cap Academy duty uniform While training on the ''Kobayashi Maru'' simulator Starfleet Academy, cadets wore a simple blue-gray jumpsuit with the Starfleet insignia stenciled on the left chest, with no rank or class insignia. Assignment patches File:Command division insignia, 2250s.png|Command division File:Sciences division insignia, 2250s.png|Sciences division File:Operations division insignia, 2250s.png|Operations division Rank insignia The insignia used in the 2250s consisted of silver bands worn on the lower sleeve of the uniforms of line officers, or gold bands for flag officers. Enlisted personnel and officers holding the rank of ensign wore no rank insignia. As seen with Admiral Pike, Admirals can also wear epaulettes on their shoulders. Appendices Background information The uniforms seen in the film Star Trek were designed by Michael Kaplan. They are quite different from the pilot uniforms seen in and . It can be assumed that Nero's time tampering had something to do with the shift, although the real-life explanation is that the uniforms seen in Star Trek were intended to associate the audience with the much more familiar Original Series uniforms seen through the late 1960s, in contrast to the pilot uniforms, which were only seen in two episodes. A similar situation arose in where Leonard McCoy is shown in a flashback video wearing an Enterprise tunic whereas, historically, he should have been wearing an earlier pilot episode uniform. The filmmakers expressed surprise in Star Trek - The Art of the Film that the classic uniforms were never used in a film. Kaplan explained in The Art of the Film that he selected red for the dress uniforms because of the strong patriotic feel the color gave. Admiral Pike's dress uniform was based on Admiral Kirk's dress tunic from . de:Sternenflottenuniform (Neue Zeitlinie) ja:宇宙艦隊の制服（新時間軸2250年代） Starfleet uniform (2250s alternate reality) Category:Memory Alpha articles related to Star Trek (sequel)